marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy
The Guardians of the Galaxy is a team of former criminals dedicated to protecting the from various cosmic and intergalactic threats. History When Peter Quill known as Star-Lord stole the Orb, Ronan's Kree Forces hunted for the Ravager. He used the Milano to escape. Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers went to Morag after the Orb but discovered Quill's treachery and set a bounty on him. Elsewhere in the Titan Realm, Thanos The Mad Titan, his lieutenant The Other, and his daughter Nebula met with Ronan the Accuser. Ronan argued with the Other about the Orb, then killed him with his hammer and sent Gamora to retrieve it. On Xandar, Quill tried to sell the Orb to a Xandarian Barterer but he refused after hearing of Ronan. Gamora then launched a sneak attack on Quill but was intercepted by bounty hunters Rocket Raccoon and Groot. The Nova Corps then arrested them. The group is sentenced to Kyln Prison Facility where Gamora is endangered by inmates whose families are victims of Ronan. As they try to kill Gamora, Drax the Destroyer stops them, scaring the other prisoners away. Drax desired to kill Gamora himself for the death of his family. Quill convinces Drax that by letting Gamora live he will get the chance to exact his vengeance on Ronan as Gamora reveals she betrayed him. Rocket plots an escape plan, but Groot initiates it earlier than planned. They are able to escape from the Kyln with the Orb. Gamora realizes that the Collector knows something about the Orb. So the group travels to Knowhere, a city inside the severed head of a Celestial. In the city, the Collector says the Orb is one of the Infinity Stones, capable of destroying worlds. The Collector's distraught servant unleashes a blast from the Orb destroying the Collector's Museum. Ronan's forces invade Knowhere thanks to Drax sending a message challenging Ronan. Nebula goes after Gamora escaping in an industrial pod with the orb. Rocket and Star-Lord give chase but Gamora is blown into space and loses the orb to Nebula. Quill gives his coordinates to Yondu and gives Gamora his helmet until they are saved by the Ravagers. On the Dark Aster, Ronan is conversing with Thanos and betrays him, infusing his hammer with the Orb. With Nebula at his side, they plot to destroy Xandar. Quill promises the Orb to Yondu if they help kill Ronan. The team and the Ravagers plan an ambush on the Kree and the Dark Aster. The Ravagers are outnumbered by the Kree until the Nova Corps helps to build a force field to contain the Dark Aster. Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Groot infiltrate the Dark Aster and fight through the Kree soldiers, killing Korath in the process. Nebula duels Gamora but is thrown off the ship; she hijacks a Ravanger's ship and escapes. The group arrives and attacks Ronan with the Hadron Enforcer; he is unphased however and easily overpowers the group until Rocket crashes into the ship. As the ship crash lands, Groot sacrifices himself to shield the team. Ronan rises and mocks them calling them failed guardians. Rocket rebuilds the cannon while Quill distracts Ronan allowing Rocket and Drax to destroy the hammer. Quill grabs the Orb causing a cosmic storm. Before its power can kill him the others join hands with him allowing Quill to withstand its power and blast Ronan killing him and declaring themselves "Guardians of the Galaxy". Quill gives Yondu a fake orb container and gives the real one to the Nova Corps. With their slates cleaned, Nova Corps gives them a rebuilt Milano and tells Quill he is only half-human and his other ethnicity is currently unknown. A twig retrieved by Rocket begins to grow into a new Groot and the Guardians leave Xandar.Guardians of the Galaxy Members Relationships Allies )]] *Nova Corps **Nova-Prime Irani Rael **Rhomann Dey **Garthan Saal † *Ravagers **Yondu Udonta **Kraglin Obfonteri Enemies *Thanos *Ronan the Accuser † - Victim *Korath the Pursuer † *Nebula References External Links * * Category:Teams Category:Guardians of the Galaxy